Garanz
Garanz is a mechanical monster found in Phantasy Star Online. It is encountered in the Mines as an uncommon enemy in Episode 1. It also appears as a VR simulation inside Spaceship Alpha in Episode 2. In Ultimate difficulty, it is replaced by the Baranz. It is essentialy the same as the Garanz, except with Blue plating. General Data The Garanz is a battle-mech, designed by the engineers in Pioneer 1 as an advanced guard for the Mines. However, D-Cell contamination has corrupted it's AI, causing this mech to blindly attack any intruders on sight. The Garanz is orange-armored with green plating to protect its internal components. It's about double to triple the height of an average human being. It uses it's tripod legs to move about the mines and gains propulsion using an internal engine. It is armed with missile pods along the top portion of it's body. There are 4 at first (2 on each side). Each missile has homing capabilities and it must stop moving to be able to fire them. As the Garanz takes damage, sections of it's green plating will start to crack. It will eventually break off and reveal more missile pods, up to 12 when it's completely stripped. It also leaves behind land mines as it moves and moves farther before it needs to fire missiles. Battle Strategy Garanz are usually a pain to combat, especially in Ultimate. Mainly because of the missile count when the armor is completely stripped. In some cases, it also spawns with more than 1 or on the other side of long hallways. There are many different strategies to combat it, all of which are effective. If you are in melee distance, it is prefered you attack with it with your hardest hitting weapons. Multiple hit weapons like Double Sabers or Twin Swords or Daggers are effective, provided they do damage. The Garanz suffers from flinching easily as long as its not doing it's attack animation. HUcasts and caseal|HUcaseals should use thier Freeze Traps to incapacitate them for free hits. If you are at a distance, either try using your Rifle-class weapons or your hardest hitting Mechguns. The Mechguns can tear it's HP easily and the Rifle can shoot outside the range of the missiles. Forces should use Barta in Version 3 and Foie in the Dreamcast versions. You may also try Zonde and get a chance to shock it, which will also incapacitate it. Gibarta and Rabarta can also incapacitate Garanz. If it does fire missiles, you have a few options of avoiding damage. One obvious option is you evade the missiles by running from them or leaving the room and letting the doors block the explosives. The second is to approach the Garanz and circle around it. Although it seems suicidal, some of the missiles will damage itself and other machines around it. The missiles can distinguish friend from foe but they will do whatever it takes to hit you, even if it has to collide with other objects such as other robots. Be sure to have hit the Garanz once in case it kills itself via missile damage. You will recieve no experience if you didnt harm it and you only get 80% of what it's worth if it kills itself. To avoid the mines, don't trail behind it. It rarely has a chance to drop these as the armor needs to be completely stripped. In most cases, the Garanz is destroyed before it has the chance. The missiles and mines do preset damage, therefore it is unnecessary to cast Jellen on this enemy. No amount of DFP, EVP or resistances will protect you from damage. Stats Legend : Offline stat / Online stat Dreamcast versions (ver. 1 and ver. 2) Ep. 1 (Gamecube, Xbox, PC) * On Ultimate, the missile damage can stack if multiple missiles hit you and you don't get knocked down on the floor. Ep. 2 (Gamecube, Xbox, PC) Special Drops Dreamcast versions Ep. 1&2 version Mines Area VR Spaceship Area Trivia * The ''Phantasy Star Online 2'''' ''boss Zeta Guranz is likely a reference to this enemy, featuring a similar design and attacks. Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 Monsters